A Bigger Beast Than I
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Sequel to 'A Simple Request'. Saix, noting the absense of his beloved Xemnas and Xaldin, spots them together. Xaldin thinks he's stolen Xemnas away as his own. Is he in for a rude awakening or has Saix truly been abandoned?
1. Affair

I enjoyed my first Kingdom Hearts fic, a Simple Request, so much that I decided to write a spin off story based off that slave/master relationship that Xemnas and Saix have in a Simple Request.

_Summary:_ Xaldin, envious of Saix and Xemnas' relationship, decides to try and part them by having an affair with Xemnas. Will Xemnas find Xaldin to be the better partner, or is Xaldin in for a rude awakening?

****

**_COMMENT BEFORE YOU FAVORITE PLEASE!!!

* * *

_**

I can sense it… feel it in my gut. Like a dog anxious to look back on his turf, I know something's just not right. Why is this feeling coming forth?

Is it from the suspicion of where Xaldin is?  
Maybe…

I haven't seen him at his usual spots as of late. Library, balcony, Deep Dive: not even in the kitchen where the dragoon is most likely to be found. Normally, this would not bother me in the least; I "care" nothing for the well-being of a Nobody whom can take care of himself.

However…

That is part of my plight. The second part rests in the fact that my beloved Superior has not called me in a week. That's three days of no requests. Has my master forsaken me? Has he found another? Is that nobody within Xaldin, no III?

_Never._

I growl in frustration as I stalk through the streak white hallways, frantically searching for my master's where abouts. All the while my mind goes a mile a minute –thinking and worrying- hysterical thoughts of betrayal beatings and rattling in my skull.

But, at last, I spot my love moving down the hall. I slink back around the ben upon realizing he was not alone. My suspicions grows… more severe.

* * *

It's been a glorious week with Xemnas. We've done more research on the heartless and found new ways of controlling the lot of them. All experiments have been fruitful, physically and emotionally, for myself at least.

Being near Xemnas has caused a certain someone to be absent; the "lapdog" of the Organization, as many called him behind his back. And when I mean 'many', I only mean Axel and Luxord. Me, personally, care not what the others call him… but I envy what he has:

Xemnas' attention.

It's been no secret –at least not to myself- that I've held Xemnas –both Nobody and Somebody- in my mind's eyes, but never enough to truly approach him. Not… until now. The "lapdog" has stolen Xemnas' steady eye and a lower rank has managed to capture his attentions for every other night. (Their romps at night have not gone unnoticed by me and No II.)

It sickens me, more overly aggravates me. Xemnas should not be wasting his time on someone –some mutt- of the Organization when someone –preferably me- is much better suited.

Thus, my newly born thesis on the heartless…

Xemnas is a scientist first, Nobody second and a lover third. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist studying up on more ways to control the pitiful heartless for our goal. This week of study has also been on of bonding with my Superior, despite having the inability to "bond".

There were a couple of times our hands have wandered "accidentally" on each others' and out eyes have acted equally elusive on our bodies. The sexual tension has thickened and was now coming to a boiling point this evening. I can't lie and say that I don't feel as if I've been playing a mating dance with Xemnas. However, the foreplay has done nothing but sweeten the fruits of my labor that I sense coming.

But wait…? What is this…? I hold back a smirk, spotting coming revelations.

"Good day to you, no. VII." I comment politely.

* * *

My suspicions have been confirmed. My beloved master has been with Xaldin this week; all week long! I feel… deprived of my favorite toy, as if it were stolen from me in the dead of night. I'm that lost child, wandering for his toy… until he finds out that the dog has had it.

Despite the anger welling up in the bowls of my stomach—ready to either attack...or throw up- I stand composed, but with the shock still evident in my eyes.

"Yes, hello Saix. Haven't seen you in awhile." Xemnas said in his regular monotone.

"Yes; it has been a while." I force through gritted teeth.

My master shared a few words with Xaldin, hovering over his pointed ears to whisper so sensually. It's as if I'm not even here. My blood boils in jealousy until Xemnas walks off, bidding us both adieu. I wasted no time in growling at the dragoon, my pupils dilating quickly. However, Xaldin didn't seem phased. In fact it looked like he'd expected my reaction.

"Typical mutt behavior. Not suitable for the Superior." smirked the bastard dragoon, causing me to instantly regain composer. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

"The Superior has the authority to choose whom he pleases." I retorted, Xaldin striking a smug grin.

"I think he's made it quite clear who he now fancies."

"If Xemnas got rid of me" I bark, some what startling him, "then sooner or later, he'll get tired of you as well."

"I doubt it. I'm much better suited to Xemnas' needs, where you have failed."

"You. Are not. More a beast. Than I." I hiss, Xaldin glaring with equal intensity.

I could feel the static sparking between our stiff exchange. Never have I felt such spite and ferocity towards anyone, even in my past life. Ironic that –as an emotionless being- I'm experiencing the most extreme of simple moods.

* * *

I'm pleased by Saix's strong will to fight for what he wants… but his resistance is futile; it's up to Xemnas to whom shall share his bed, and I'm sure I've past his test.

"I surly don't know what you mean by that, no. VII, but I must be going," I recall, passing by him casually. "I have other, more pressing, matters to attend to."

"Xaldin," calls the mutt. I humor him and stop, but merely that; I won't turn around.

"Xaldin… you won't survive Xemnas' real test. You're not a beast enough; the Superior only takes interest in what can put up the longest fight. I doubt you can out last me… or him for that matter."

And off, Saix walked.

Does that bastard dare challenge my stamina? I quickly dart around, but he'd disappeared in a void of darkness.

"A better beast than I? I think not." I murmur before stalking off through my own void. Saix's useless metaphor will not distract me; I must ready myself for tonight.

"Tonight, I shall reclaim territory."

* * *

I actually feel… sorry for Xaldin's stubborn behavior. My warning was literal; Xemnas wants it rough or nothing at all. Xaldin… is in for a very rude awakening tonight.

I chuckle under my breath of this silent revenge.


	2. Used

**_COMMENT BEFORE YOU FAVORITE PWEASE

* * *

_**This is it; the moment of resolve and personal achievement. This is what my incomplete heart has desired since Xehanort first came to Radiant Garden. And damn it… never have I lusted for something so much.

_Xaldin, please meet me at my chambers this evening. We have something to discuss._

Those words still tingle on the tips of my ears like the beckon of the mythical Sirens. And his whisper –so husky and strong- causes me to groan with the mere thought of it. But what gives me the most bliss is the remembrance of Saix's deserted face. His agony and hatred toward our newfound relationship… Oh yes… that is the greatest satisfaction.

I make haste toward Xemnas' chambers, passing my own chamber door. Approaching the large white double doors of the Superior, I awaited my call in. I stand for a while, but for Xemnas, I would wait for hours.

Finally, I hear that husky beckon: "Come in."

Oh my… walking into the dark portal that appeared after the call, and I tried desperately to control my excitement-- contain my composer. The portal placed me within Xemnas' library chamber, the gentle glow of a fire place causing ominous flickering shadows to dance on the bookshelves, furniture, and high ceiling. The atmosphere was a tad bit unnerving, yet an effective relaxant.

"Xaldin, over here…" voiced that husky whisper once more. A shiver goes down my spine as I slowly turn around, spotting Xemnas' faint form within the shadows. I walk no closer to him, but allow him to step toward me.

"You've come." He replied, his dark face covered in a delicious lick of flame. I mentally stop myself from drooling or licking my parched lips.

"But of course, Xemnas. I believe you had something for me?"

"Yes. Your thesis on the heartless has been invaluable to our cause. And for it, I wish to give you thanks… I think you know what I'm implying, Xaldin."

As he spoke so slyly, a hand –slender, dark fingers…- rested about my shoulder while a much bolder hand grasped at my zipper, playing with it between his fingers like a cat's bell. The jingle of the zipper grew loud in my ears…

However, as aroused as I was growing, I decided to play hard-to-get ever so slightly; foreplay was such… fun and added to the sensuality, if I remember correctly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Superior… Please enlighten me." I tease.

The sparkle that appeared within those sunset eyes made me catch my breath. His lips crept closer to my own, his grip on my shoulder and zipper intensifying. I closed my eyes a tad, only enough so I could still see him. Through my eyelashes, I could make out those mischievous sunsets eyes looking straight into my eyes. My tongue could taste his breath with his lips so very… near. So torturous you are, Xemnas…

"You may take lead, no. III"

That triggered something inside me that I could no longer hold back—something that had grown from the foreplay and the sheer lust between us. In a flash, my hands attached to Xemnas' body and were set to never let go.

Clothes rushed off our skin as if they were on fire, limbs instantly tangling up and lips welded together. Blood was drawn from love bites and scratches and saliva drizzled down our mouths like panting dogs, for we moaned too often to swallow.

Xemnas is amazing; simple as that. His drive is only matched by his beauty. Yes… so beautiful like dipping your hand in caramel and mixing it with milk chocolate before suckling it clean. Mmmm delicious! And underneath the glow of the fireplace, he's now a roasted variety of chocolate. Yes, I describe him as food because he's simply that succulent.

"My turn…" growled my new master, even in his gnawed-upon state.

Grappling my waist, he pulls my slightly exhausted form back upon its hands and knees. He's raw and unbinding with my body, his nails going into my waist as his newly awakened cock rams into my body. I nearly go blind from the stars that shoot into me head. Soaked with sweat and previous release, he slides into me oooh soooo easily.

"Very nice…" he chuckled darkly, proceeding to the inevitable.

My eye widened in awe. Even after many a tumble with him before hand, Xemnas still have the same power as we started. I start to grow hoarse, my arms wobbling –struggling- to keep my body up. There's a reason he's number I in the Organization.

I feel faint even…

_You are not a bigger beast than I...  
**Fuck you mutt!**_

Growling strongly, I swiftly twist my self from underneath him, tackling him down. Xemnas' orange-gold eyes reflect surprise, but pleasantly so. "So… aggressive…" he drawled, licking his swollen lips.

I closed in for another ravishing kiss, parting the man's legs wider than before. Driving myself back into the fray, my beloved Superior shouted with wanton desire. "Xaldin!"

Oooh… such primal screaming! I love it!

The grip I had on Xemnas' wrists slipping just a tad. Taking that window of opportunity, Xemnas managed to pin me upon my back… but continued to allow me inside him. His hips bucked within my crotch, riding me shamelessly. His strong arms rose sensually about his head, his silver gray locks tangling in them as if in the mist of an erotic dance.

I was happily hypnotized…

We rough housed for what seemed like hours, using the library chamber as our personal playground of sorts. And finally… I grew exhausted.

Covered with myself and Xemnas' essence, I lie drained upon a nearby couch, one leg touching the floor lazily while the other managed to stay on the cushions. I hadn't heard from Xemnas –nor could I see him- since I laid down, so I thought he'd gone to his bed chambers, sated. Finally…

I'd lost count of how many time my essence left me this night, and I wasn't about to start counting in my mind. "Beat you, mutt…" I murmured to myself.

Yes… my ego had inflated from the knowledge of having satisfied my Superior much more efficiently than Saix ever could! "I won…"

"Won what, Xaldin?"

Thinking my ears had betrayed me, I looked about the library frantically for that sensual voice's origins. A voice like that you don't mistakenly hear.

"Oh… n-nothing sir." I reply, still not really spotting him.

Finally, I spy him near the fire place behind the couch, leaning upon the shelf. He smiled at me with a grin most… impish. Normally, I'd openly take this opportunity to oogle at Xemnas' moistened body from out activities—his warm supple legs seeming to cook under the flickering flames of the fire place. But to my sex-drained mind, the only thing I could concentrate on was the unbelievable feat that Xemnas was even standing right now!

I know my own strength, and I damn well know that I gave my all in each bound—in every thrust; I held nothing back. The man shouldn't even be able to stand, let alone still talk in a manner that licks at my groin.

"Do you…. feel alright sir?" I question, to which he chuckled amusingly. For some reason, I dislike that laugh; it had a suspicious undertone to it.

"Nothing, but I worry I might have exhausted you, Xaldin. How selfish of me." He smirked in that matter-a-fact way.

I flashed my own pearly whites in a fit of rebellion. "Not at all." I boast.

"Oh…? Those are very strong words for someone who looks as if they can hardly stand. Maybe… it is I whom should be asking you 'are you feeling alright'?"

He said this while crawling over my frame, his face growing closer and closer to my own. I was screaming to myself to tell the truth and admit my fatigue… but Saix's words started to burn in my skull.

_He'll get rid of you…  
You are not a bigger beast than I!_

"No sir… I'm feeling quite alright." I answer, my eyes unchanging and solid. For Xemnas, I'll go past my limitations, past my cracked stamina… especially in order to prove the point that I am better than Saix. I'm rewarded with a heart-snatching kiss, causing my eyes to flutter into the back of my head. Have I finally past the test? Am I now Xemnas' new lover?

His chuckle gave me no comfort.

"I'm proud." murmured Xemnas, "Your stamina is simply amazing. Never have I felt so very winded after one round before."

One round? More? Surely he must just! My surprise is concealed with my attentive demeanor; I can't allow him to see my panic of more sex at this critical time.

"It takes much stamina to be mine," Xemnas starts up, "and you certainly have it ten fold. I was hardly able to stand despite how I look now…"

Why don't I believe you on that one?

"…you're almost welcome with open arms, but you've one more test."

I sat up, looking down at man laying upon me with energy I didn't know I had. Nothing would get in my way concerning my dearest Xemnas.

"What is it, sir? What's your last request?"

His grin made me instantly regret my words. Slinking off my body, he looked into the darkness, his eyes focused on something I could not make out. I squinted, searching through the inkiness.

It was then that I spotted yellow streaks like that of a wolf's and I wish I hadn't. It was as if karma had come to bite me in the ass for a bad deed I'd done unconsciously…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"In order to take his place… you must prove yourself against him. I find this fair… don't you Saix?"

"Yes Xemnas sir." I purr, licking my lips toward his tone. Mmmm… revenge is so sweet. Especially when its in the form of a naked vulnerable dragoon. I have to admit, Xaldin's physic is truly impressive; such I would expect from a master lancer. However, his most striking feature are his eyes right now; They are full of ironic emotion.

Surprise, disgust, anger, rage… exhaustion, disbelief… is that the white flag of giving up? Not quite, but almost. I'll take care of that...

"Shall I start now, Superior?"

Xemnas stepped back, grinning wildly. "Yes."

My eyes flash with an excitement out of this world.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had no time to react. In a flash, the mutt pounced upon my –ravishing me- and ate me alive.

Teeth and claws opened up my skin. Purple whelps rose over my back and vicious hickeys dotted my neck. I couldn't fight back; twas not I hadn't the will to fight back. I had not the strength. The rape was too great and the pain took its toll.

Just as I my body grows numb and unresponsive, I hear the words that maybe… I was really fighting to disprove all along:

"I'm the better beast." whispered Saix in my ear.

That you may be… to Xemnas. That's just a fact I'll have to live with. In fact… now that I've accepted this, losing Xemnas doesn't seem so bad a deal. I'm sorry sir… I've failed. Or maybe… that's what you've wanted all along, Xemnas. You will forever be an enigma of sorts to me…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Victorious.

I felt dead weight underneath my body and pondered if I'd killed the man. Xemnas seemed to read my mind, quelling my wonderment.

"No, he has not deceased. He's merely fainted from our onslaught."

"I see." I reply simply, standing up to give the limp dragoon some bleeding room… oops. I meant breathing room. Heh heh…

"In retrospect, having you come to finish things off seems –dare I say- harsh and unfair."

"Sir?" I frowned. Was he having second thoughts?

"But then again…" he grinned handsomely, "It wasn't me he was after, really."

He wasn't?

"He wished to best you and I was merely a reward afterwords. Sad and pitiful quest; I don't take likely to being anyone's trophy."

The minx-like flare he gave to Xaldin was foreboding to say the least. But to learn more about this egotistical side of no III was… not really surprising. I'm simply glad it was laid to rest. Xemnas is mine, but mine in my nonexistent heart, not as my trophy.

Burnt caramel arms wrapped about my body and my mind instantly clicked back to my superior's presence. Leaning into his embrace, I reveal in my 'reward': my master's attention.

"You've earned your place as my closest, Saix." purred Xemnas, feeling his tongue rush up my neck. "You are worthy as my one. Besides… toys that break easily are not worth playing with." He noted in feigned innocence, which caused me to grin from ear to ear.

Xemnas could be such a beast sometimes.

* * *

**Nya nya nya nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Xemsax forever:3**

**You didn't really think that I'd end it with Xemnas/Xaldin did ya? Nya, as much as I really love the pairing, Xemnas/Saix is where my heart lies**


End file.
